Adventures of the new kind
by TeamNiecDynamiet
Summary: A multitude of enthralling and life changing stories starring your favorite cast of characters. For best experience put into a text reader or read out loud with friends.


Slolux's Day out.

One day sllolux was on a shzityy school trio wich he had to goens because school suxxx! And to makes worsse his relaibillabuddy was ERIDanS! What a freaks. They had to shit nexts together on the bushes and then hold HANDS! When outside, like tootal gay nerds (which slolux was but shhhh) becus there tecahers said it was dangeros w/ out holding mittens.

"So-slolux " Eridan whinned , "cn weeds be boyfrnds , becous fefree dupped me." Eridna fell a tear fal.l

" NOOOOOOOOOOO! " Sollux Ejacitated " Dat's be hellsa Gay!" but skretly slolux wished they cud becaus he wanted the penniss (Cause he be gey , shhhhhh agen).

Then it be thyme to jups of de busshs. Eridan dared slolus not to hold miteens for 5 hole minutes. Wich he did bt a techer sew them and seed to go off and buy all the techers a packel of crisps ( NOT Chpis BEcus fx you americans it's a U on a D) (wink woks).

The shoopes where rite their butts Oh my Godz! THEYRE WAS AA REELY DEEP CANYON RITE IN FRIONT OF YHE SHOPS "! They fell dowm it bc they both hae the glazzes on and cann not see (lol can t own :D).. Nerida held onm to a strai branch in the side og the rock and sloluz jheld on to him Byt it was on the croch! Slolllx was tornm between the gay and saving hismelf. Hella g a y. Blushing up to the toes he held tighter into eridnas crocth. Eridan told him "do not hold onto too tight there bc it rly hurts if u hold onto a boys privates a hard."

Slolx must hve been holding on to hard because there was a rly loud SMNAP! Above him "ow my arm" erida repairended becaus he had broken his arm. "omg" said sollx sed as the fell to the grond like they wer flying tho not dfalling. *tavbo wuld like dis* he was thniking chukling to himself.

Dey hit teh ground very ow and eridan landed ontop of slolux w his knee hey between the fighs of the slol. Blashing slolux tried to stamd up but with erina there it just made their boys privates parts touch halla gayly, slolux bitting his lip looked p at eridna with a sparkle in hi eyes. He let out a moon.

"are okay" aksed slolux

"no" said erdoian" "my leg wait no mi arm is brokken"

"Haer." Slollus said tacking his shirt off in once swish mov ment . using the bleak materAL eridna mad himhelf a swing .

"Fangs, Sloolux" Eridna seed betting his lips. " By tea wies , Yu look preppy hoot like that's"

"I er…" Slolluz stubberned looking at his mixmatckles shoobs . " you looks pretty hobs your…. Wait dats hella geys mansle , so no you look cuuls"

They beguns walcing trogh the cayons, it was very hoots like the desserts. They bcum sweeting and very thribsy.  
" Sloolux , I thribsy" Eridna crideds.

" I hbs An clexer idea" Slollux reppled , he tooks the chance and tripped to eridannns. " If we makes oot the salivals will concblate and their will be muhr."

Eridannns nooded , solloox was a computersle erd afters oll , sos he must knew sciwence 2. Then they be gns to mack on peach others.

*This is gey , tthis is Grey" Solbux thought but lostted the thought in the gint swarm of gaey emotion that cascaded (haha lol) overs his togue and privates.

"Sol." Eridna moonad froob teh kiss. " I ab tually frink , yu are ver smexy"

" Wah?" Slollux gasped

" Sloolux, I think I lowe youb"

Slollox was shooked bt befur he cod psh hims away eridna was already fiddling his wee wee. Like a tiny violin that soon grewbs into a giant double bass. Sloolux moaned as eridna's long fingirls brushed his tight sacred hole. No werds escapped his mouse , eridna ses reached into his pocket and pulled out a washing machoine packles .

" It's not that's great but I was sapoosed to done the dissles this mornig." Eridna explanned squeebing the runny liqid from the cleer paccage. He whipped the terezi blood coloUred liqid over slollux's privat magic hole. Thy where both very harb now, their mystic rods now throwbbing and glowing leek a lava lamp.

" Eranad" Sloolx cred out as he was pippied against the kanayon woll. Soon eridna was forking his enormoose buldge into sloolux pouting anus. Slolluz cred out again, as an intebse wbe of joy and plether washed over him. It felt lick his whole boody was filed , as if eridann was seeping into his coar.

With tree almimetty trusts Erida'ns ad slolluz came in unicon.

" Youb got it ob my short" Eridna complaned .

"Yuke got ib in my butt" Slollu retarded.

Pulbing there clothes back on (all btts solubes shirt as erida's was still ubing it as a swbling). It was juse then slollux remembeded he culd rock climb. His ex lover Jake enwish had taute him . w/ eridana on his bake he climmed the chusm . Once at the tup they brut the crisbs and returbed to the bushes . The techers werd very angles but they didples caer they where booth boyfruends know and very much in gay.


End file.
